


Niepewność

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin zaprasza Levi’a do siebie, by spędzili razem miły wieczór, jednak ten zupełnie traci humor, kiedy, po przyjściu, okazuje się, że Erwin miał już „takiego” gościa…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niepewność

  
    No i co ja tutaj robię? Stojąc przed drzwiami do jego gabinetu, jak zawsze zjawiając się bezzwłocznie na wezwanie, kiedy tylko kiwnie palcem. Waham się przed zapukaniem, ale czego się boję? Czego się obawiam, przed czym czuję lęk, kiedy stoję tu w bezruchu, patrząc na zniszczone drewno, z którego wykonano drzwi. Śledzę spojrzeniem każdą rysę, każde wgłębienie, każde zadrapanie, jakbym próbował w ten sposób odwlec nieuniknione.  
    Stoję zupełnie sam na końcu korytarza, którym tutaj przyszedłem. Jedynym źródłem światła jest płonąca w pobliżu pochodnia, moja sylwetka na jej tle rzuca tańczący cień na ścianę. Mam wrażenie, jakbym był w centrum mroku, obserwowany ze wszystkich stron przez setki wścibskich par oczu, pogardzających mną, potępiających mnie, nienawidzących...  
    Unoszę dłoń i w końcu pukam do drzwi. Nie czekam na pozwolenie, by wejść, jak zawsze robię to bez niego. Naciskam klamkę, popycham kawał starego drewna, przekraczam próg i...  
-    Ah, Levi!- Mike szybko odsuwa się od Erwina i pospiesznie zapina koszulę.  
Nie ruszam się, nie odzywam, po prostu stoję i patrzę, czekając. Mike ma niezgrabne   
ruchy, pospieszne, nerwowe. Pomija środkowy guzik, zauważa to dopiero na koniec, zerka na mnie niespokojnie, ale najwyraźniej postanawia załatwić to na zewnątrz. Kiwa głową Erwinowi, a potem mnie.   
-    No to do zobaczenia, Erwinie. Przemyśl sprawę.  
-    Porozmawiamy jutro rano – odpowiada Erwin, odwrócony teraz w stronę okna, za którym słońce leniwie chowa się za potężnym murem.  
Zostajemy sami. W pomieszczeniu zapada głucha cisza. Podchodzę powoli do biurka,   
wpatrując się w jego plecy.  
-    Po co mnie wzywałeś?- pytam rzeczowo. Chcę stąd jak najszybciej wyjść, wrócić do siebie, zamknąć się w pokoju, albo wyjść poza mury i zabić kilku tytanów. Ewentualnie wyżyć się na Erenie. Denerwuje mnie zbyt szybkie bicie serca, przyspieszony puls, głupie myśli i przypuszczenia, błądzące po głowie.  
-    Nie masz dziś humoru?- pyta z kolei Erwin, odpinając pierwszy i drugi guzik koszuli, odwracając się do mnie i patrząc tymi spokojnymi oczami. Widzę fragment jego klatki piersiowej, gładkiej i muskularnej. Odwracam powoli wzrok, nie odpowiadam.- Szkoda. Miałem nadzieję, że spędzimy razem wieczór.  
Milczę, wpatrując się w stertę papierów na jego biurku. Nie reaguję, kiedy do mnie   
podchodzi. Staje tuż przede mną, patrzy na mnie z góry. Nachyla się powoli, delikatnie dotyka dłonią mojego policzka. Chce mnie pocałować, ale odsuwam głowę.  
Jest zaskoczony. Przez chwilę patrzy na mnie ze zdziwieniem, a potem kciukiem dotyka   
moich ust, przesuwa nim po dolnej wardze. Odtrącam jego dłoń, patrzę na niego surowo, a potem znów odwracam głowę, tym razem w prawo.  
-    Co się dzieje?- pyta.  
-    Nic – odpowiadam.- Nie zawsze muszę mieć ochotę na twoje zabawy.  
-    „Moje” zabawy?- powtarza, unosząc lekko brew.- Zachowujesz się dziwnie, Levi...co się stało?   
Cmokam, niezadowolony, cofam się o krok. Na pewno wyglądam, jakbym ciskał   
mordercze spojrzenia wszystkim meblom na około. Erwin wzdycha cicho, sięga dłonią do mojego biodra, kładzie ją na nim, przesuwa wprzód, na plecy, by po chwili przyciągnąć mnie do siebie.  
-    Nie poznaję cię – mówi cicho, całując moją skroń.- Chyba naprawdę masz zły humor.   
-    Nie mam złego humoru!- warczę, próbując mu się wyrwać, ale trzyma mnie mocno, teraz także i drugą dłonią.  
Zaciskam szczęki, kiedy jego usta przesuwają się po moim policzku, na szyję. Czuję, jak   
wodzi po niej językiem, pozostawiając mokry, nieprzyjemny ślad. Po kręgosłupie przechodzi mi dreszcz, odruchowo chwytam jego ramiona, wyginając się lekko.   
Ignoruje moje protesty, zdejmuje moją kurtkę, odrzuca ją na biurko, a potem rozpina   
koszulę i całuje ramię. Obsypuje je pocałunkami, towarzyszy przy tym idiotyczny dźwięk, którego nienawidzę. W jego objęciach czuję się bezradny, nie potrafię mu się przeciwstawić, sprzeciwić, zatrzymać go.  
Nawet walka z tytanami wydaje się być łatwiejsza niż potyczka z Erwinem...  
Powoli cofa się do tyłu, ciągnąc mnie za sobą. Kiedy napotyka biurko, jedną dłonią sięga   
do paska spodni, odpina i zsuwa odrobinę, wraz z bielizną. Całuje mój dekolt, a ja przeklinam siebie za to, że zaczynam reagować na jego pieszczoty. Próbuję go odepchnąć, ale to niczym nie skutkuje – przyciąga mnie do siebie mocniej, obejmując ramieniem.  
Jego spodnie i bielizna zsuwają się do połowy ud. Erwin nie przerywa całowania,   
przesuwa się po obojczyku do szyi, całuje zachłannie tę stronę, której jego gorące wargi jeszcze nie dotknęły. Zaciskam palce na jego przedramionach, wbijam paznokcie, zaczynam szybciej oddychać. Czuję rumieńce na twarzy, to również mnie denerwuje.  
Erwin kładzie dłonie na moich ramionach i naciska na nie delikatnie. Kiedy protestuję,   
robi to mocniej, aż w końcu moje nogi same się pode mną uginają i jestem zmuszony klęknąć. Teraz chwyta swoje członka i przyciska go lekko do moich ust. Zaciskam je, odwracam głowę, rozzłoszczony. Nie będzie zawsze tak, jak on chce. Potrafię mu odmówić, potrafię się sprzeciwić, nie jestem jedną z jego pieprzonych zabawek.  
-    Otwórz usta, Levi – mówi cicho, naciskając mocniej. Odpycham się od niego, kładąc dłonie na jego udach.- Co się z tobą dzieje, Levi?- wzdycha.- Nie bądź taki uparty!  
A właśnie, że będę...  
Widzę, że go zdenerwowałem. Przygryza   
lekko wargę, marszcząc brwi. Chwyta mnie za ramię, podciąga brutalnie do góry i popycha na biurko. Stękam, upadając na nie plecami. Odruchowo uniosłem lekko nogi, Erwin natychmiast chwycił je i uniósł wyżej, sadowiąc się między nimi. Popchnął mnie jeszcze odrobinę, bym nie zwisał tyłkiem z biurka – papiery rozsypały się po podłodze. Unosi moje ręce, przez chwilę przytrzymuje je jedną dłonią, drugą szarpiąc pasek moich spodni.   
-    Tyle razy cię proszę, żebyś przestał być taki uparty – mówi, oddychając szybciej, przesuwa dłońmi po całym moim torsie.   
Uderza biodrami o moje pośladki, jakby   
zapowiadającym tym nadchodzące zdarzenia. Oddycham ciężko, jest mi gorąco, duszno, w dodatku mam erekcję. Nie jestem masochistą, ale kiedy Erwin uderza mnie delikatnie w tyłek, a drugą dłoń zaciska lekko na szyi, jęczę cicho.   
Cholera. Tyle sobie obiecuję, że „następnym razem się nie dam”, „następnym razem to ja   
będę dominował”.  
I zawsze kończy się tak samo.  
Nawet dzisiaj, kiedy...  
Właśnie. Kiedy co?   
Kiedy chwilę wcześniej widziałem go z innym? Jak pospiesznie się przed nim ubiera,   
jakby dopiero co...  
Zdejmuje moje buty, gwałtownie nimi szarpiąc. Odrzuca je na bok, zdejmuje ze mnie   
spodnie. Leżę bezwładnie, gapiąc się w sufit, pierwszy raz od wielu, wielu lat, zbiera mi się na płacz.  
Nie zrobię tego. Nie okażę słabości.   
Moje spodnie lądują gdzieś na podłodze, podobnie jak i Erwina. Marszczę brwi, kiedy   
zakłada buty na nagie nogi, najpierw sobie, potem mnie. Patrzę na niego, szukam w jego oczach odpowiedzi, jednak one nie wyrażają nic, prócz niepohamowanego pożądania.   
Rozrywa moją bieliznę, zamiast ją zdjąć. Opieram stopy o blat biurka, zaciskam dłonie na   
jego kantach. Erwin szarpie mnie za łydki, ślini obficie dwa palce, a potem wkłada je w ciasny otwór pomiędzy moimi pośladkami.  
Nienawidzę tego. To takie żenujące, takie obrzydliwe, takie zawstydzające, a   
jednocześnie...przyjemne.  
Krzyczę, kiedy zaczyna nimi poruszać. Nie czuję bólu, choć Erwin nie próbuje być   
delikatny. Porusza nimi w przód i w tył, rozłącza je, poszerzając ścianki mojego odbytu. Nogi mi drżą, chcę je oprzeć, ale nie pozwala mi na to, wciąż zrzuca je z biurka, nie pozwala mi również trzymać ich na jego biodrach.   
Muszę je mieć w powietrzu. Wysoko.   
Dyszę ciężko, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że doprowadza mnie do takiego stanu za pomocą   
jedynie dwóch palców. Czuję, że lada moment dojdę, próbuję jednak to powstrzymać. Odwracam głowę, żeby nie widzieć jego twarzy – patrzę na drzwi i dopiero teraz zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że jeśli ktoś tu wejdzie, obaj będziemy skończeni.  
Wyciąga palce, przysuwa się i wsuwa czubek członka. Zagryzam wargę, by nie krzyknąć.   
Moje wnętrze pulsuje dziko, jest gotowe przyjąć go całego, z niecierpliwością czeka na moment, kiedy wejdzie w nie i zacznie się poruszać.  
Jęczę, kiedy to robi. Kiedy nabija się na mnie powoli, ściskając jedną dłonią moje udo.   
Wciąż je unosi, ponieważ nie mam siły dłużej trzymać ich w powietrzu – same opadają na biurko, przez co pozycja staje się bardzo niewygodna. Mam wrażenie, że trzęsą się nawet w spoczynku.   
Rozkłada moje nogi szerzej, trzyma je i wbija się we mnie gwałtownie. Znowu krzyczę,   
głośno, drżąco, powietrze znów ucieka z moich płuc, zaczyna mi go brakować. Chwytam je łapczywie, wciąż starając się nie dochodzić. To takie żenujące, kiedy dochodzę, nawet się nie dotykając.  
-    Teraz będziesz bardziej uległy?- pyta Erwin, uderzając mnie mocno w pośladek.  
Zagryzam wargę, czuję łzy w oczach. Nie odpowiadam, dopiero kiedy powtórzył pytanie   
po raz trzeci, wydyszałem krótkie „tak”.  
Zmieniliśmy pozycję – wyjął go na moment, pomógł mi zejść z biurka, a potem odwrócił i   
pchnął na nie – teraz opierałem się o blat biurka, wypinając w jego stronę.  
Wrócił do poprzedniego zajęcia, wsunął się gładko i zaczął poruszać szybciej niż   
wcześniej. Trzymałem się kurczowo biurka, z policzkiem przyciśniętym do blatu, uderzając udami o mebel, z każdym kolejnym pchnięciem Erwina.  
Nagle wyszedł ze mnie, odsunął się, spuścił na moje pośladki. Dyszałem ciężko, drżąco,   
wciąż opierając się o biurko.  
-    Klęknij – wydyszał Erwin.  
Patrzę na niego z niesmakiem, ale posłusznie odsuwam się od biurka. Moje nogi   
odmawiają posłuszeństwa, natychmiast boleśnie upadam na kolana. Erwin nie przejmuje się tym, od razu przysuwa się bliżej.  
-    D...drzwi...- stękam.- Zamknij je...chociaż...  
-    Nikt prócz ciebie nie wchodzi tu bez mojego pozwolenia – mówi Erwin.  
-    Ale jeśli...- warczę.- Będziemy mieć przesrane!  
-    Boisz się o swoją reputację?  
-    A ty...o swoją nie?  
-    Hmm. Masz rację.- Pochyla się nade mną, całuje namiętnie w usta.   
Idzie zamknąć drzwi na klucz, a potem wraca i znów staje naprzeciwko. Uspokoiłem   
oddech tylko trochę, ale myślę, że to wystarczająco, by wytrzymać.  
Nagle Erwin klęka przede mną. Wygląda na to, że zmienił zdanie. Dobrze wiem, o co mu   
chodzi – chce, żebym stanął na czworakach i właśnie w ten sposób mu obciągał. Lubi te pozycję, bo może wówczas sięgać dłonią do mojego tyłka i wkładać mi palce.  
Pochylam się więc. Chwytam jego członka dłonią – jest długi i gruby. Ledwie mieści mi   
się do ust. Na początek ssę delikatnie czubek, pieszcząc drugą ręką jądra. Potem opieram się obiema dłońmi o zimną podłogę, wsuwając jego penisa do ust. Zaczynam mu obciągać, oddychając przez nos, cofając głowę i znów pchając ją do przodu, biorąc członka Erwina aż do gardła. Czuję, jak nieprzyjemnie je rozpycha, ale staram się jak najdłużej go tak utrzymać.   
Kładzie dłoń, wciąż w rękawiczce, na mojej głowie i   
lekko ją przechyla. Chce, żebym na niego patrzył. Przeklinam go za to w myślach. Co za skurwiel, robi ze mną, co tylko mu się podoba.   
Jego penis jest gorący i śliski, pulsuje w moich ustach.   
Zaskakujące, jak szybko Erwin się podnieca. Dopiero co doszedł, a znów jest twardy jak skała. Przymykam oczy, wciąż patrząc w jego – wyrażają spokój i zadowolenie, niebywałą satysfakcję, a jednocześnie są łagodne i stanowcze.  
On dobrze wie, czego chce.  
I dobrze wie, jak to ode mnie wziąć.  
Ciągnie lekko moje włosy, wysuwam więc z ust jego penisa i kaszlę chwilę,  jednocześnie   
nabierając więcej powietrza.  
-    Chodź na kanapę – mówi, pomagając mi wstać.  
Praktycznie niesie mnie na nią, moje nogi są bowiem do niczego. Kładzie mnie na niej, z   
nogami przerzuconymi przez podłokietnik, zsuwa moją bieliznę do ud. To niewygodna pozycja, mój kręgosłup jest mocno wygięty, rozgrzane pośladki dotykają zimnego obicia. Erwin przerzuca nogę nad moją szyją, jego penis leży teraz na moim policzku. Oddycham spokojnie, próbuję doprowadzić się do porządku.   
Opiera się dłońmi o kanapę, półleżąc nade mną. Sam wsuwa sobie swojego penisa do   
moich ust. Wygląda na to, że mam chwilę wolnego – Erwin sam porusza biodrami według własnego rytmu. Nie mogąc już wytrzymać, chwytam swojego członka i zaczynam się masturbować, poruszając szybko dłonią wzdłuż niego. Jęczę cicho, wprawiając gardło w drżenie, przez co i Erwin zaczyna jęczeć i dyszeć jeszcze szybciej. Wiem, że lada moment dojdzie, podobnie zresztą, jak i ja – nie trzeba mi w tej chwili dużo, krótki seks na biurku i robienie loda Erwinowi wystarczy, bym podniecił się na tyle, żeby dojście nie zajęło mi dużo czasu.   
Doszedłem, tryskając na swój   
brzuch. Erwin wycofał się z moich ust, wyprostował się, chwyciłem odruchowo dłonią jego penisa i dokończyłem dłonią, czując ciepłą spermę, która wylądowała na moich ustach, policzkach i nosie.   
Mam twarz w spermie.   
W dodatku sam sprawiłem, że   
Erwin się na nią spuścił...  
Cóż za upokorzenie...  
Myślę, że to koniec, ale Erwin   
schodzi ze mnie i ściąga buty, potem kurtkę i koszulę. Odrzuca wszystko na kanapę, ściąga ze mnie bieliznę do końca, pomaga mi usiąść i rozbiera również z koszulki. Unosi mnie lekko za uda, kładzie je sobie na biodrach, a potem chwyta mnie za pośladki i podnosi.  
-    C-co ty wyprawiasz?!- pytam, kiedy się podnosi. Otaczam go ramionami, by nie spaść.  
-    Nie masz siły, prawda?- pyta z kolei on.- Więc wyręczę cię i sam zaniosę do łóżka.  
-    Nie...nie masz dość?- jęczę cicho, moja głowa sama opada na jego ramię.  
-    Wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę – szepcze do mojego ucha, całując delikatnie moje ramię.- Jeszcze tylko jeden raz.  
Przechodzi do jego sypialni, połączonej z gabinetem. Kładzie mnie na łóżku, na plecach –   
tym razem powoli i ostrożnie – a potem sadowi się na mnie. Zaczyna całować mój dekolt i piersi, skupiając się również na sutkach – ssie je delikatnie i przygryza leciutko, leniwie. Wtula głowę w zagłębienie mojej szyi, a ja nawet nie zauważam, kiedy we mnie wchodzi. Moja głowa zwisa bezradnie z łóżka, oddech ponownie przyspiesza. Mam wrażenie, że zaraz oszaleję. Czuję się już spełniony, ale jednak wciąż staram się dalej zaspakajać potrzeby Erwina. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak bardzo mnie dziś pragnie, po głowie wciąż krąży gdzieś myśl, że wcześniej był tu Mike. Łóżko jest nie pościelone, prześcieradło zwisa z niego, pogniecione, w nieładzie.   
Oplątuję Erwina nogami w pasie. Patrzę w jego   
oczy, widzę, że mnie obserwują, każdą moją najmniejszą reakcję, każdy mój gest, każdy ruch. Nie wyglądają już na rozzłoszczone, są zaskakująco łagodne, jak dawniej...  
Unoszę powoli głowę, choć mało mam sił.   
Erwin spełnia moją niemą prośbę, całuje mnie, wsuwając do mych ust język. Przesuwa nim po ich wnętrzu, łaskocze podniebienie. Mruczy cicho, przez co mam ochotę się zaśmiać.   
Zaśmiać?  
Ja?  
Kiedy ostatnio szczerze się śmiałem...?  
Erwin jęczy głośno, zaczyna drżeć w moich ramionach. I znów – nawet nie   
zorientowałem się, że doszedł ponownie, tym razem spuszczając się wewnątrz mnie. Opada bez sił na mnie i przytula się, wzdychając. Powoli kładę mu dłoń na głowie i głaszczę jego miękkie blond włosy.  
-    Coś dziś w ciebie wstąpiło...- stwierdzam.  
-    Wybacz. Bolało?  
-    Nie...Dlaczego tak...?  
Unosi głowę, patrzy na mnie z powagą.  
-    Wiem, że obaj jesteśmy już dorosłymi mężczyznami – mówi.- Ale to nie upoważnia cię do sypiania z innymi. Jesteś mój, i kochasz się tylko ze mną.  
-    Co?- Marszczę gniewnie brwi.- I mówi mi to ktoś, z kim sypiam, a kto chwilę wcześniej pieprzył Mike’a?  
-    Pieprzył...- Jego oczy robią się szersze.- Co? Skąd ten pomysł?  
Prostuję nogi, odwracam od niego głowę.  
-    Ubierał się, kiedy przyszedłem.  
Chwila ciszy.  
-    Ah, o to ci chodzi...- mruczy Erwin i wzdycha głośno.- Mike wdał się w bójkę...poharatali go, pokazywał mi tylko rany.  
-    Pierwszy raz słyszę tak żenującą wymówkę.  
-    Jeśli chcesz, zapytaj go o to, ale może się zdziwić – mówi Erwin.- W końcu nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że jesteśmy razem.  
-    Dlaczego więc tak zareagował? Był zdenerwowany...  
-    Bo wpadłeś w takim momencie, który faktycznie mógł zostać odebrany dwuznacznie.- Erwin uśmiecha się lekko, ale na krótko.- No? A jak jest z tobą?  
-    Co „ze mną”?- Znów marszczę brwi.  
-    Sypiasz z nim, prawda?  
-    Z kim?  
-    Nie udawaj. Widzę, jak lata za tobą. Jak szczeniak. Lubisz to, prawda? Kiedy ktoś jest tak uległy i posłuszny... Widziałem, jak ciągnął cię za budynki, cały czerwony na twarzy...  
-    Ale z ciebie idiota – wzdycham ciężko.- Eren to tylko podopieczny, nic więcej. Nie wierzę, że jesteś o niego zazdrosny.  
-    I kto to mówi...- Erwin całuje mnie czule, delikatnie.  
-    Nic między nami nie ma – mówię.- Przecież on jest dwa razy młodszy ode mnie! A od ciebie pewnie i trzy...  
-    Nie drażnij mnie – mruczy, gryząc delikatnie wrażliwą skórę szyi.- Po seksie zawsze zbiera ci się na docinki. Chyba musimy nad tym popracować.  
-    Zamknij się – wzdycham.- I zejdź ze mnie, nie ważysz pięć kilo. Muszę się zdrzemnąć...co to za syf? Nie mogłeś pościelić po was łóżka?  
Erwin uśmiecha się, odsuwa ode mnie. Podnoszę się lekko i wycieram twarz, a potem   
brzuch i członka.  
-    To od rana, po tym jak wstałem. Nie miałem czasu, dużo obowiązków na głowie.  
-    Dużo obowiązków...- powtarzam, przesuwając się bardziej na środek i kładąc wygodnie na poduszkach.- Nie budź mnie. Muszę odzyskać energię.  
-    Ja też mam zamiar się zdrzemnąć.- Kładzie się obok mnie i obejmuje ramieniem. Całuje lekko policzek.- Dobranoc, Levi.  
Nie odpowiadam. Patrzę przez chwilę na jego spokojną twarz, a potem odwracam powoli   
głowę w drugą stronę.  
Nawet jeśli spojrzałbym teraz w lustro, nie wierzyłbym w to, że się uśmiecham.  
  
  



End file.
